La Familia Sharon
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Crees en el diablo, en la brujería, satanismo, vudú, santería, si no, entonces, conoce a la familia Sharon y entonces, veras una nueva perceptiva de la vida y lo que te rodea. Te invito a conocerles, como personajes alegres y dedicados a su familia y religión, pero lo que no sabían nadie era que esta rama familia arrastraba en sus antepasados un escenario de innumerables horrores.


**Encuentro…**

_**1971...**_

La familia Sharon se había mudado a la casa de sus sueños y la herencia que su abuela paterna les había dejado, localizada en Epping, una pequeña comunidad, en sus angostos y verdosos bosques.

La familia se componía de ocho cabezas. Pastor Matthew Sharon, su esposa Lucy Sharon, el hijo mayor de los Sharon, Guts Sharon, de unos diecinueve años, el hijo menor Max Sharon, de unos diez años de edad, los gemelos Nicky y Nicolás, ambos de ocho años de edad, La tía Claudia Edith, hermana de Lucy, y la hija menor de los Sharon…_Charlotte Sharon. _La pequeña Charlotte, el tesoro preciado de los Sharon y así por su mismo padre.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Extrovertidos y de actitud hostil, Charlotte era más pasiva, reservada, quién pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo libros o en el invernadero con su padre. Adoraba montar a caballo con su padre e ir de pesca. Era muy religiosa, pese a que tenía otro punto de vista sobre dios, más era parte del grupo de canto de la iglesia al igual del equipo de gimnasia del pueblo.

Arrimaron a la residencia tres meses atrás. Todo marchaba bien en la familia, pero, desde que Charlotte dio el primer paso y paso por el marco de la residencia, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Jamás olvidaría esa sensación que había sentido su primer día en la casa. El olor a humedad era acompañado por otro más fuerte y casi reconocible al oxido o jodo, cual pronto reconoció como el olor a azufre.

Su madre le había dicho que la residencia era de cuatro generaciones, y desde hace seis años nadie la habitaba por lo que dichos olores tardarían una semana en irse. Lo extraño de aquel pequeño detalle era, que el olor jamás se había ido, y lo peor era que solo ella podía olerle ya que en varias ocasiones se había quejado y su madre le decía que no olía nada y ha de ser que el olor se le haya quedado en la mente.

En los primeros días del primer mes, en la residencia, su pequeño hermano, Max, había tenido fuertes pesadillas, orinándose en la cama, levantándose a media noche gritando o simplemente se le veía como sonámbulo en los corredores de la habitación.

—Cariño. No se te parece raro que nene tenga pesadillas. Jamás hemos pasado por esto. —Comentó su esposa, concertada por su pequeño.

—Nah, Lucy. Te preocupas demasiado. Es natural que el niño tenga pesadillas y más al mudarnos a una casa más amplia a la que vivíamos. —Contesta el señor Sharon, aun así, ella no deja de mostrar preocupación ante el tema.

—Lucy. Todo esta bien. Vale, acuéstate ya. Yo me haré cardo de niño. —Le besó la frente a su esposa para luego llevare a max en sus brazos.

Charlotte observaba todo aquello desde una de las esquinas de corredor del segundo piso y cuando todos se fueron del pasillo, ella se regresó a su cuarto.

La casa en si era grande, y más bien era una mansión, de doce cuarto y seis baños. Jamás se imaginò como su abuela viviría los últimos años en esa casa, sola, no más de la compañía de uno que otro sirviente, llena de tanto siniestro, y tal vez, toda esa soledad podría explicar su errático cambio que la llevó a ser internada en una institución para pacientes mentales.

Seis años atrás, su padre había perdido la comunicación total de la abuela Sonia y Charlotte le había dejado de ver desde que paso aquel invidente que ya nadie nombre en la familia, el cual su padre se vio forzado a recluir a Sonia en un asilo para enfermos mentales, donde falleció al cabo de seis años, al ella intentar de hogar en la bañera a Charlotte cuando esta apenas tenia diez años de edad.

Cuando los enfermeros de la llevaron de la residencia, la abuela, decía incoherencia, sobre una maldición, la semilla mala y la tragedia que caería en todos. Lo más curioso era que…_la abuela no era muy religiosa que digamos, y cuando se caso con el abuelo, ambos compartían diferencias en cuestiones de religión._

Su padre nunca nombro el nombre de la religión de su madre puesto que era Tabú y jamás supo entender como el señor Gordon Sharon, un hombre inculcado en las ramas católicas y muy religioso, se había casado con aquella mujer Monoteísta, así lo creyó Charlotte puesto que ella le rezaba a muchos seres de nombres extravagantes, que solo un africano podría decirlo con aquel acento potente.

Una mañana, su padre estaba en el amplio despacho del abuelo Gordon, decidiendo ella darle una visita a su padre y de vez husmear en las cosas del abuelo, teniendo así un fuerte deseos de conocer el antepasado de su familia puesto que su padre llevaba días hablando sobre el árbol genealógico de la familia Sharon que había encontrado en el despacho del abuelo.

Allí lo encontró, mientras paseaba su mano en una de las mesas, amontonada de libros viejos, escrito en el fondo de la pared. Caminó hasta allí y se detuvo, observando detenidamente el mural que había hecho sus antepasados. Leyó cada nombre, uno por uno, estrenándose de algo. Pronto se voltea, y sin más, decide hablarle a su padre.

—Papá, nunca nació una mujer en la familia Sharon. —Inquirió ella.

Su padre se voltea y le mira por unos segundos para luego llevar su mirada hasta el mural

—No. —Contesta para luego seguir leyendo el libro, de tamaño considerable, que llevaba en manos.

—Parece extraño, pero, nadie de la familia tuvo una hija. —Le comenta ella. Su padre, pese tiene u mirada puesta en el libro, le presta atención a lo que su pequeña Charlotte le dice.

—Cariño, no haya nada de extraño en eso. Se llama genética. —Contesta su padre, aun así, ella lo encuentra extraño.

—Y en la tuya, papa…—El señor Sharon suspira nuevamente y despega la mirada del libro para observar a su hija, y…

—No. No más era yo y mi hermano. —Contestó

Charlotte se voltea y continúa observando el árbol genealógico, su padre, despega la mirada, una va más del libro, y la observa de reojo. _Charlotte…ya no era una niña._ Sus largos y ondulados cabellos, de color café, habían crecido más durante el tiempo, cubriéndole la mitad de la espalda. Su tersa y suave piel, levemente blanca, sus pequeños hombros, de cuello fino y ejercitado, sus pechos, pequeños pero visibles a cualquier vista, firmes y redondos, de estomago plano y caderas anchas, moldeadas. Sus piernas, que a través de los anos fueron tomando forma, ahora era toda una divinidad, de muslos firmes, gordos y fortalecidos cuales ejercito a través de sus prácticas en gimnasia. Su hija era toda una belleza.

Se poso en las facciones del rostro de su hija. Ni su esposa había tenido tan angelicales facciones, dulces, de unos ojos preciosos, color esmeralda, y labios rosados, gruesos y a la vez finos. Suspiró y retomo su lectura, siendo consiente de que sus pensamientos se habían ido mas lejos de un pare hacia una hija, en su pensar.

En la tercera semana, Su madre había empezado a trabajar en la repostería que la familia operaba, estando ocupada en los siguientes días, teniendo que Charlotte hacerse cargo de la cena y demás caseras de la casa. Mientras caminaba, de camino a la residencia, se acordó que la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueno de lo que había sucedido hace seis años atrás, cuando su abuela la había intentado de ahogar en la bañera. En si, se acordó realmente de lo que había pasado y lo que su padre nunca creyó cuando ella se lo conto en el momento que la había sacado de la bañera. Su abuela, precisamente, no había intentado de ahogarla, ella le había dicho que la bautizaría, le haría un verdadero bautizo, tal como lo hizo con el crucifijo que ahora ella llevaba colgando en su cuello.

_**Flash back…**_

—_Abuela, ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunta Charlotte al ver que la abuela había entrado al baño y cerrado la puerta detrás, asegurándola con llave._

—_Shhhh…—coloca su dedo índice en sus labios y le dice que haga silencio, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios._

—_Hoy te hare un bautizo que te protegerá de todo mal, incluso, de tu misma sombra. Tal como lo hice con este rosario, cariño. —Le dice para luego colocarle el rosario en su cuello._

—_Mi mamá dijo que yo ya había tenido un bautizo. —Le dice Charlotte, inocente de lo que su abuela se proponía a hacerle._

—_No, No…—dice rápido la abuela._

—_Yo habla de un bautizo, espiritual, montarte un muerto para que te proteja. Es lo correcto. Te protegerá de todo mal aquí y fuera. —Le asegura._

_La recuesta en la bañera y le dice que cierra los ojos, ella confiada, lo hace…después de todo, era su abuela quien se lo pedía, la que le celaba de todo el mundo, incluso de su mismo padre._

_Lo próximo que sentido fue la mano de su abuela en su rostro, hundiéndola y luego, escucho un portazo, sintiendo las manos de su padre alrededor de sus hombros…_

_**End of Flash…**_

Siempre se pregunto de que la abuela hablaba y porqué, de la un día a otro, había cambiado. Intento en varias ocasiones en preguntarle a su padre sobre lo que ella se refería a un "verdadero bautizo", pero este siempre ignoro sus preguntas, incluso, se molestaba por ella ya que las consideraba una verdadera blasfemia.

Suspiro, mientras jugaba con su rosario entre los dedos y caminaba por aquel camino rural, abriéndolos en par, sorprendida de verle, por segunda vez. Estaba allí, al final del puente viejo, oxidado, de color rojo, caminando en su dirección, y siempre con la mirada en alto.

Ella, tragó hondo y bajó la mirada. Esos ojos, de un misterioso y siniestro azul celeste intenso, le causaban miedo, y a la vez curiosidad, de quererlos mirar de cerca. Sus cabellos, largos, de color azulados, danzaban en el aire, se movían libremente a medida que soplaba el viento y por su vestimenta, podía dar a notar que era un noble de clase, siempre vistiendo en trajes oscuros, esmoquin. Su piel era de color blanca, tersa, increíblemente perfecta para ser natural, incluso, llegó a pensar que se untaba cremas o polvos para hacerla tan perfecta y brillante.

Aguando la respiración al momento que lo sintió asar a un lado, rozando sus dedos con los de él. Ella se ruboriza de inmediato al sentir como los dedos de él se entrelazan con los de ella, deteniéndola. No se dio la vuelta para verle. El viento dejo de soplar y las hojas, que viajaban en su danza, cayeron de manera lenta al suelo. Las mejillas de ella ardía, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y apenas empezaba a respirar ya que el aire le faltaba ante la sorpresa.

Tragó hondo y sin más, se voltea, siendo atrapado por sus ojos…

**Tal vez no sepan de estos dos personajes, pero si han leído el manga de Beserk, o visto el anime, entonces tendrán una idea.**

**Vean las nuevas versiones de Berserk, Berserk Golden Age, y verán al griffith que yo describo y la sutil Charlotte, libre de malicias, arropada en una sociedad que solo ve a la mujer como una herramienta, una pieza más de ajedrez.**

**Los años que datan esta historia son en los 80.**

**Por favor, denme saber sus comentarios sobre esta historia. Será corta y en los siguientes capítulos se fijaran en cada miembro de la familia Sharon, y en ese personaje misterioso.**


End file.
